oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirei-Kan Yama
50,000,000 | age = 25 | height = 640cm (21" ft.) | birth = Unknown | status = Alive | Funi eva = | dfname = Kōshin Kōshin no Mi | dfename = Army-Army Fruit | dfmeaning = Military | dftype = Paramecia }} Shirei-Kan Yama, is a former Elbaf Army Captain and Pirate hailing from Elbaf, although being a half-breed, he was barely accepted in the society of Giants. His goal in life is to liberate the entirety of the Grand Line from the 'opulent rule' of the Marines, Pirates, the Ruling Class, and the World Nobles. He longs to bring about a Great Age of Strength and Dominion to the Grand Line. Appearance Yama is a massive and powerfully built male Wotan, a half-giant and half Piranha Fishman, towering over normal-sized individuals by almost a dozen feet. His hair is bright, fire red, and his face is angular and rigid, with a mouth lined with two rows of razor-sharp teeth. He rarely smiles and always carries himself with a stiff and proper stance. His eyes are intense and strong, dark brown and beady. He always wears a starched and flawlessly clean military uniform, complete with a heavy coat, thick pants, and iron-shod boots. His coat is decorated with various medals from his time in the Elbaf Army. When in combat, he will shed his coat and engage in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike most pirates, he refuses to wear any jewelry or trappings of his station, instead, maintaining a very stark and basic attire. Personality Yama is a strict military veteran who commands respect from others and offers it in return to those who have earned it. He is normally calmly spoken and direct in his speech, and gives orders swiftly, succinctly, and firmly. Due to his upbringing in the Army of Elbaf, he adheres strictly to the Chain of Command and will never break a rule or law that is given to him by a superior, even if it means losing life or limb in order to do so. He will follow any order without question and leads his men into battle with ferocious determination and unwavering faith. Yama does have some darker personality traits due to the horrific torture that he underwent while captured in Elbaf. He refuses to let anything go to waste and will eat anything he kills no matter what it is, including beasts, monsters, sea kings, and even people. When pressed into a corner, he reverts to an almost feral 'kill or be killed' mentality and will lose all semblance of humanity if his Commander is in danger. As a commander and experienced warrior, Yama is a skilled motivator and can inspire loyalty, strength, and belief to those who speak with him. He is eloquent when needed but prefers to lead by example. Yama does not consider himself a pirate nor a giant. Instead, he calls himself a 'Freedom Fighter' and a 'Commander of the People'. Calling him a pirate is a swift way to end up on his bad side, and he takes great pride in his heritage as a Wotan. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a half-giant, half fishman, Yama's basic strength and endurance are on an entirely different level than a human's. Going beyond that, due to his intense training regimen and Devil Fruit powers, his already substantially high physical power is amplified even further. Yama is strictly focused on self-improvement and training and will only grow stronger with time and experience. He also possesses a sharp and tactical mind that rarely falters from his goals. However, Yama's great strength and size also comes at the cost of speed. While massively strong and resilient, Yama is slow and sluggish in comparison to the smaller races, and finds combat in or around water to be 'uncomfortable' and 'distracting'. Fighting Style Yama is a master practitioner of Elbafian Spetsnaz, the self-defense style practiced in Elbaf by Giants. Using his massive size, strength, and weight, Yama crushes his opponents into the ground, throws them into the air, or simply pulverizes them into a gooey mess. When engaged in combat with armed enemies, Yama will arm himself with heavy combat knives hidden in his boots, but will never use his blades against an unarmed opponent. Weapons Yama carries two Wootz Steel combat knives with him at all times, hidden in his shoes. They are high-quality weapons, but not among the ranks of graded swords. He also has used various firearms and explosives during his career but avoids using these types of weapons unless absolutely necessary. Devil Fruit Sometime in his past, Yama ate the Kōshin Kōshin no Mi, turning him, very appropriately, into an Army Man. His fruit allows him to 'Enlist' others into his personal army, giving them a boost to their physical strength, stamina, and speed as long as they are performing his orders, and can even grant his underlings special, military-based powers. The effects of the fruit can only be applied to those weaker and lower-ranked than Yama, and must be accepted willingly by those who are enlisting. Once under the effects of the 'Army Enlistment', those in his private army can no longer refuse his orders. Yama can also take the strength of his underlings and add it to his own power, greatly increasing his already top-tier physical abilities. Major Battles Commander Yama and Mankind's Army vs. The Elbaf Navy (loss, captured, tortured) Commander Yama and Mankind's Army vs. The Elbaf Navy (won, captured and enlisted several soldiers) Bounty Yama carries no bounty with the World Government since he has only recently started his 'pirating' career. His activities have been limited to Elbaf and his private island, Dnal Reven. He cares little for fame and fortune. Trivia Behind the scenes Yama's military background was inspired by Prince Benjamin Hui Guo Rou from Hunter X Hunter.